


Lucina's Very Protective of Robyn (Especially When it Comes to Lucina Herself)

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Robyn was a tactical genius, often taking mere seconds to turn a dire situation to her favor...but there was always an exception in most every case, she could often handle that, but then there was an exception to that, too.





	Lucina's Very Protective of Robyn (Especially When it Comes to Lucina Herself)

Lucina wrapped her arms around Robyn, the tactician made a little sound like a mix between a sigh and a gasp. Lucina's tooth pressed into her lip as her hand wandered her wife's stomach, _"N-no, get a hold of yourself Lucina!"_ the princess squeezed her eyes closed and sat up, let out a deep breath, "It's so hot..."

"Yeah..." Robyn sighed, "earlier a hot breeze passed through camp, coming from that volcano...it has quite a range. If you wanna lose the shirt, I don't mind."

Lucina smiled knowingly and shook her head, "Sorry, I just...still don't feel..."

"It's okay..." the tactician rolled onto her back and yawned, arms behind her head as she stretched, eyeing Lucina the whole time.

"Hmm, Robyn..."

"What...I needed that stretch." she smiled sheepishly and rolled on her side, stared back at Lucina, "Seriously, I'll be able to handle the torment if you have to undress...I really like it when you spoon me."

Lucina relented and cleared her throat, "Keep your eyes close, though..."

 

The next day saw the Shepherds into a milder part of the continent, and Robyn made preparations for nightfall. She just hoped Lucina cooperated this time.

 

Lucina was surprised to find Robyn already in bed, she would've thought something was up, too, if it hadn't been for the book in the short girl's shadow. She changed into her pajamas, slipped into bed and wrapped her arms around Robyn, "What's that?"

"Oh, a, uh...rather detailed story Sumia loaned me...very romantic...and stuff," she turned to wink at Lucina, "maybe you should leaf through it sometime?"

"Hah, perhaps..." Lucina didn't say it, but Robyn could hear the "if" followed by overcoming certain insecurities. Robyn sighed softly as Lucina's fingers dipped under the blankets, traveled along her side, and then over her stomach, she wasn't the only one who gasped as Lucina's hands touched her bare skin, "R-Robyn...is this _your_ coat?"

"Heh...yeah...and nothing else." Robyn whispered nervously, "Thought maybe it'd be encouraging...help you out a bit...guess I should put a real shirt on...and probably something on my bottom half, while I'm at it..."

Lucina bit her lip as Robyn started to slide away, Robyn turned around, as though sensing the taller girl's inner conflict.

"Umm...Lucina?" Robyn whispered the princess' name as she bent over the bed, "If I'm...making you-"

Lucina brushed the back of her fingers over Robyn's lips, mesmerized by the softness of them, "A hard as I try to deny it...I want you more than I should...you're just...so innocent..."

"Hmm...no more than you are, Lucina." Robyn sighed.

"W-Well, you also...I don't know why, but you feel so delicate...I'm just...scared I'd hurt you..." Lucina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "but I still...want you..."

"Hah...I think it's obvious to you now...after what lengths I've gone to...I want you too." Robyn blushed as Lucina bent forward and rested her head against Robyn's, "If it helps...I kinda knew what I was getting into, y'know, what marrying you and all implies...if I didn't before, the way people look at us when we happen to sleep in is a dead give away...but I can tell something's still bothering you."

Lucina heaved a great sigh and closed her eyes, "I break walls...when I practice...I-I'm worried I might...get too wrapped up in things sometimes, and I get so aggressive...once Severa was worried something might be bothering me when she saw me cleaning dishes angrily...and I hadn't noticed until she pointed it out."

"Aww, Lucina," the brunette gave Lucina a sympathetic smile and caressed her cheek to (successfully) coax Lucina into seeing it, "yeah, you get really passionate sometimes, but...I kinda like that about you, you pursue your goals relentlessly, more than once that's been a good thing, heck, it's probably why we're all still alive, not to mention how you've come so far diverting the future...but I'm sure if you thought of the plates as me, you'd never get anywhere cleaning it...I've seen you on several occasions treat tasks with varying amount of gentleness, like that one time you were waiting for your father in his work tent, you wouldn't stop fretting over the droopy flowers."

"Heh, I thought I killed them...but then I found out they were fake..."

"Mm-hmm, so I think I've got better than a good chance of walking away with--at most--a few bruises...what do you think?"

"I-I think...umm...w-we'll see..." Lucina leaned in and slowly kissed Robyn, "I definitely feel less...uncomfortable, having these feelings for you..."

"Well, nothing's worth it if you can't enjoy yourself, so take your time." Robyn climbed into Lucina's arms and kissed her jaw, down to her shoulder, "I love you, Lucina, more than I want you...I just wish I could help this along..."

Lucina hummed appreciatively and sighed under the tactician's gentle rain of kisses on her neck and shoulder. Out of idle curiosity, she parted the sides of Robyn's coat, exposing the smooth skin underneath, and found that her eyes settled on the place where her thighs pressed together. Between her desire and the shorter girl's kisses, Lucina's mind was swimming. As her hand felt Robyn's cool skin, she pulled away and grimaced.

"It's okay, Lucina," Robyn soothed as she reached up to caress the princess' face, "hehe, aren't you curious?"

Lucina felt herself smile, and turned her gaze to Robyn, her lip between her teeth, flushed cheeks, and bright, clear eyes. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and between her thighs as she took it in, her eyes flickering down to her breasts sometimes, "I-It is a little...overwhelming..." Lucina's eyes half closed as her hand on Robyn's back lowered a little, and her other hand slowly rose up to palm Robyn's breast.

"Ooh, Lucina..." Robyn moaned and arched her back, pushed harder into Lucina's hand. She purred when Lucina's lips crushed against hers, licked her lips when Lucina pulled away, "Hmm, I take it you're enjoying yourself?"

"Mm..." Lucina blushed deeply as she caressed Robyn's side, "you have very soft skin..."

Robyn smiled and kissed Lucina's shoulder, "It's all yours, sweetie...every inch." Robyn let out a low whine as Lucina rested her hand on her thighs, and raised her leg slightly, giving a little more room as Lucina's hand covered her.

"Mm, Robyn..." Lucina whispered, relishing in the wet heat beneath her fingertips.

"D-Do you want to...go in?" Robyn panted.

"Y-Yes..." Lucina bit her lip

"T-Then c-come inside, please." Robyn's left hand reached across Lucina's chest to hold her shoulder, her right hand tense on the back of the princess' shoulder as Lucina's finger slipped just inside her, pausing when the tactician went rigid, "I-It's okay, Lucina...ah..."

Lucina kept a careful gaze on Robyn as her finger pushed into Robyn. She felt something give and--after Robyn muttered "keep going"--slid further until her finger was as deep inside as she could go and Robyn let out a deep sigh, "You okay, Robyn?"

"Hmm," Robyn licked her lips and nodded, "I just need a second...to get used to you..."

"You feel so tight around me...are you sure you're okay?"

"Sweet of you to worry," Robyn smiled, "but I'm okay...it stung a little is all...hmm...it feels like...c-could you, um..." she bent her finger into a hook and uncurled it, and Lucina imitated her motions inside, "A-Ah..."

"Hmm, you're so cute." Lucina whispered, before Robyn brushed her lips against Lucina's. The princess gave a soft growl as she kissed Robyn back, brushed her tongue along soft lips. With a moan Robyn parted her lips for her, and Lucina held Robyn's shoulder tightly as she made love to the brunette.

Their heavy moans and sighs filled the air as Robyn gradually wedged herself under Lucina, her hands tense on Lucina's back, her legs against Lucina's hips, a hot, burning sensation growing inside, threatening to burst as Lucina's finger stoked the flame. She let out a muffled, excited cry and held Lucina tightly, her nails digging into the princess' back as she tightened around Lucina's finger. The princess responded by pulling her finger out and leaning up off of Robyn, "Wow...Lucina..."

Lucina smiled and caressed Robyn's cheek, "How're you feeling?"

"Like you...need to feel that... _now_..." Robyn panted.

"Hee-hee, after I clean you up a little." Lucina sat up and gazed briefly at the blood on her finger and Robyn. She didn't feel guilty about it, and despite her former expectations, she found herself eager to touch Robyn again.

And so she did, later the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> Robyn wearing only her coat...maybe next time it'll be one without a bunch of eyes on it? Not that Lucina was really paying that much attention...to the coat, I mean.


End file.
